


I ask myself everyday. . .

by spxnsor



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxnsor/pseuds/spxnsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde's head could solely nod so much at such an ill prepared beverage as the fog overtook his vision every so often.  If only Ray was certain apropos the mad scientist's methods & competences (or simply had not inquired the man about the. . .subject) he could have sworn he wouldn't be in an aberrant position. Little does he know how that intricate mind of his can provide him an exquisite delusion in order to neglect the space revolving around his body.<br/>(w ow first fanfic, much wtf, amaze)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ask myself everyday. . .

* * *

 

        "So, it's going to look like I'm leaving but that's only because I'm _leaving_."

        "Why won't you let me help you _?!_ " Green orbs laid upon the blonde as he languidly moved on his wheelchair, an expression of pure disappointment adorned his features (perhaps for the mere fact that the opportunity to develop another cybernetic-based experiment was slipping through his fingertips).  Ray, on the other hand, maintained his route, eyebrows narrowed in a partial animosity. "Besides the fact you'll probably kill me _?!_ ", "Yes _!_ ".

                                                                                                                                                                    . . .what could possibly go wro

* * *

 

        A microscopic smile was bestowed upon the man he had deemed comical ;   
whom's jokes struck him with pure joy and laughter. An achievement his former partners had seldom attained.  
  
        For his good fortune, Ray was allowed to sit there. Just sit. And permit the baritone voice to reverberate through the dim space.

 

                                                                                                                                                              _Das Wild in Fluren und Triften_ , he recalls,  
                                                                                                                                                              _Der Aar in Wolken und Lüften_  
                                                                                                                                                              _I st unser, und unser der Si_

 

Resembling ashes being swept by the cold breeze haunting the deserted village, the chant had turned into a sheer echo, soon replaced by an eerie silence. Though, Ray's mind could only intake this much information. There _was_ coffee. He remembers _that._ Such an ill-prepared beverage could not be omitted. But never had he anticipated the situation to turn out like. . .this.  
  
Another smile, this time embellishing the bearded man's face as the blonde's arms found their way around the broad-shouldered figure _he's warm_ , Ray thought, _he isn't suppose to be warm._ Once he had rested his head against the crook of the Doctor's neck, the field agent could already notice other _components_ he hadn't had the time to verify before. _Soft skin s_ o unlike his cold demeanour  and how Ray's own shivered under the uncertain trails the German's hand travelled. A touch here, a small encounter of the lips there, loving words and, just like the snow in Moscow during the Spring, the blonde sworn he would've melted.

 

 

                                 ' _More_. . .', he softly muttered. The other merely complied  the sequence were replicated to a greater degree.  
                                  An embrace.  
                                  A stare.  
                                  And reassuring confessions.

                                                                                                                                     until all was constricted into a blunt blur.

 

        "okay, so like, do you think he's dead?"  "Depends. Did you _find_ your last beer?"   
        Ray began to move his index finger before clenching his hand ever so slightly upon hearing two distinct intonations. Then three and soon followed by five.  
  
       "How the hell he agreed to do this is beyond me." "Right?"  
        As the quarrel seemed to continue, the blonde attempted to open his eyes and, even with a certain difficulty, he succeeded at doing so.  
  
       "Holy shit, already?" The voice appeared to belong to Lana, he presumed as blue irises concentrated on the origin of the noise.  
       "Yeah. . ." Ray's brow furrowed in pure bewilderment had he been dreaming this whole time? Most definitely. "I actually feel pretty good." His eyes scanned the division before they met the doctor's own uncertain gaze. Shaking his head in a brief, passé manner, Ray couldn't help but to wonder the reason behind such an incongruous illusion wrought by his conscience.

                                                                                                                                    "How is that possible?" he allowed himself to continue.

 

 

 


End file.
